Victorious Angst
by mycookiegirl
Summary: A series of one-shots of members of the gang having angst issues. Prompts needed.


**Just wanted to see what people thought of this. Angsty prompts are needed – can be anything!**

 **Trina has changed, and everybody has noticed.**

Trina smiled after signing her name onto the audition list; she may or may not have already signed up to audition for three other plays, but she knew that Sikowitz wouldn't mind as she was extremely talented after all.

The weather was extremely hot so the oldest Vega had swapped her tight jeans for shorts, and she had on a white tank top that showed off her belly so she didn't sweat; sweating was gross – only nerds like Robbie and Sinjin were supposed to sweat anyway.

After picking up her lunch, the girl went to go and find her regular table. Of course nobody on her regular table were actually her friend; they all deemed her annoying, however as long as Trina was happy and not whining they didn't care. The girl was oblivious to this however, and eagerly scanned the area for the A-listers.

"What the heck is she wearing?"

Trina frowned and turned her head to a group of punks who were staring at her thighs and her stomach. The girl flushed and turned away; embarrassed at how she looked. However, a thought flooded her mind; maybe they were just staring at her stomach and thighs because of how perfect they were? The oldest Vega grinned and brushed her worries off.

The next few comments came from Trina's own baby sister's regular table. Jade was giggling, something out of character for the goth, and pointing at Trina's upper body. Robbie turned bright red, Andre's mouth dropped open, and Rex decided to add in his own comment.

"Damn, cuteness, looks like your sister's put on a few pounds. I like a girl with meat on her bones," he said snidely.

Beck and Cat both shook their heads at the puppet. Robbie slapped his hand over Rex's mouth, muttering an apology not to Trina but to Tori instead. Tori looked at her sister sympathetically, but Trina was more focused on Jade.

"What are you laughin' at?" she challenged, setting her tray down on Tori's lap. Tori sighed. Jade stopped laughing and glared hard at her "friend's" older sister.

"Somethin' big," Jade sputtered, bursting into laughter again. Trina gasped in shock, wondering why Jade would say such a thing.

"Now c'mon, Jade. Trina is a perfectly average size for her age…uh, you're like nineteen right?" Andre asked the girl.

Trina narrowed her eyes at her sister's best friend. "No; I'm seventeen."

Andre gulped. "Oh."

"And even if you are slightly overweight for your age, you still look beautiful," Robbie smiled. Everybody except for Robbie and Jade sighed; even Rex sighed at the ventriloquist's stupidity. Jade just laughed more and Robbie smiled.

Trina's cheeks turned pink. "What do you mean; overweight?" Her voice was low and deadly, and she kept her eyes on the curly-haired boy.

Robbie swallowed. He hadn't meant to upset the girl; he thought he'd be flattering her by saying that. The boy tried to speak but no words came out of his mouth; Trina still scared him, even though he did have a crash on her.

"Robbie didn't mean anything by it. He's just a boy; he doesn't know what he's saying," Beck laughed, standing up and pulling Robbie away with him. After looking Trina up and down one last time, Jade got up and followed her boyfriend and younger friend.

Trina stared after them, and then directed her gaze towards her sister's group again. "Overweight," she said softly. "Do you think I'm…?"

"No, no, no," Tori interrupted quickly. "There's nothing wrong with your body; you look absolutely fine."

There was no denying that Trina had put on some weight throughout the last few months. It wasn't really noticeable unless the girl wore revealing or tight clothing, however the days were getting hotter and hotter, so of course she was deemed to eventually. Tori just never said anything because…Trina was her sister, and whether she was large or small, mean or nice, she'd always love her for who she was.

However, most high school kids don't work that way. At least not in Hollywood Arts.

"Well…okay then. I'll just go eat."

Little did Trina and the gang know, that this would be the last meal she'd enjoy for a while.

 **XXX**

"Hey baby, how'd the audition go?"

"I think it went good, mom. I had to do this singing solo and I'm sure I totally nailed it!"

"That's great, sweetie! Do me a favor: your father and I are going out tonight, and Andre's coming over for dinner, so could you pick up some stuff from the store and just cook something simple for you, Tori and Andre tonight?"

"Sure thing, mom," Trina answered gleefully, hanging up before her mother could say anything else. The girl picked up her bag and was about to walk out the door, but she just couldn't leave when she heard Sikowitz chatting to one of the new drama teachers about the girl's performance.

"I have to say, Trina really put herself out there today with her vocals. That's usually her sister's forte, but she really was okay. And besides it's just one song."

"I'm not talking about that, Mr Sikowitz. The character of Betty is blonde-"

"What do you think costume wigs are for?"

"Not just that. Betty is tall and lean – Miss Vega's height isn't an issue but she's not very lean now is she?" the woman replied snottily.

Trina put her hand over her mouth; her weight was being discussed by teachers now?!

"I call it Teen Tubs – most teenagers go through it. And Trina isn't tubby-"

"Her belly was hanging down to her thighs!"

Tears sparkled in the oldest Vega's eyes.

"Don't be _so_ dramatic. So what if her belly hangs out a bit? It's completely natural!"

"We won't need an audience to clap if we have Miss Vega's calves; every time she danced – no, every time she _moved_ I heard them. Perhaps we should speak to Lane-"

Trina wasn't about to stick around to listen to any more of this. She pushed her way out of the building and stalked into the parking lot, waiting for Molly or one of her other little minions to give her a ride to the grocery store to pick up food for dinner.

Beck and Robbie were standing by Beck's car, waiting for Cat and Jade who were both on detention; Jade had placed some bibble on one of their teacher's desks and when Cat saw it she went wild, ending up with her being restrained by Helen and a few other teachers. Jade was found guilty after all of the bibble fell out of her bag; as soon as it fell out Cat attacked all of the teachers around her and it was assumed that Jade had set her up, which was correct.

Beck had no interest in Trina whatsoever, however Robbie couldn't refrain himself from staring at the girl. Yup, she was still pretty. Though Trina didn't see it that way, but before she could say anything, Sinjin and his creepy friends interrupted her.

"You filled out more, huh, Trina?" one of the boys drawled, practically drooling. Trina slapped the boy hard. This just gave the boy more desire to get the oldest Trina. Sinjin stared at the girl in awe; she really had filled out more. Now there was more…

The boys were clearly not about to leave Trina alone anytime soon, and unbeknownst to them she was beginning to feel rather…violated. She slapped their hands away several times, and just as Sinjin was about to put his hand through her beautiful, brown hair, they all froze. Beck Oliver had just gave them a warning cough, and when they turned they all almost fell to the floor when he eyed them coolly.

Without a word the three, lustful teenagers left, once again leaving just Trina, Beck and Robbie (and Rex) in the parking lot again. Trina thanked Beck but he just nodded and turned away; he still didn't really like Trina that much, not after all the trouble she'd caused between him and Jade. Robbie continued to look at Trina and smiled at her, but Beck shook his head at the smaller boy, murmuring something to him. Whatever Beck had murmured made Robbie blush and turn his head away.

Cat and Jade joined Beck and Robbie a few minutes later. They all got in Beck's car; not saying a word to Trina. Jade just smirked at Trina as they drove past her. Cat was telling Beck a story about what had happened when her brother had been put on detention for attacking teachers. Beck was just driving, not really paying attention to the redhead behind him. Robbie kept his eyes focused on the back of Jade's head as Rex chanted verbal insults at the curly-haired boy.

Trina was left in the parking lot by herself. Molly drove past with two girls in the backseat, but when Trina quietly asked if she could get a ride to the grocery store, one of the girls told her that she should probably get a ride to the gym instead. Molly looked sympathetic for a moment, but after two years of getting ordered around by Trina Vega, she took this as her call for payback.

"Sorry, Trina…I don't think there's enough room," she giggled. The other two in the back went into hysterics.

Trina watched as the car pulled away. Even her best friend was criticizing her weight. And everybody was agreeing that there was something up with her weight.

Maybe it was time for a change.

 **AN: There'll be a part two to this one. Meanwhile, any prompts for any other characters? Be specific as you want XD Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
